narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Teizen Hyūga
is a from Konohagakure's . Due to being apart of the clan's Branch House, Teizen was traditionally branded with a upon his birth, which in his eyes made him a slave to the main sector of the family. This ultimately led him to rebel against the Main House, resulting in a the likes of which had never before seen; in the end —fortunate enough to have escaped with his life— he would be labeled as one of the most traitorous villains in all of . Longing to free himself of the curse, Teizen sought out , who refigured the seal with one of , converting what was once a grueling weakness into an advantageous weapon. With proper guidance from one of Konoha's three legendary , Teizen honed his skills in battle and gained great intuition of the world; however, he would later flee from after it had occurred to him that he was meant to serve as a sacrifice for Orochimaru in the form of a vessel. Having defected from not one, but two hidden villages, Teizen is always constantly on the run, moving quickly from one place to the next. It is no secret that he bears hatred for the , due to the fact that they are the ones enlisting shinobi to fight on their behalf, thus creating conflict in the world. In his journey across the lands, he seeks nothing more than to bring about an end to the ensuing mayhem that had caused his own brethren to turn against one another by demolishing the current shinobi system. Appearance According to Sannoto Senju, Teizen bears great resemblance to the late :Swan Song he appears as a man of average stature and fair complexion, with long jet-black hair falling down his backside akin to a curtain. Within the sockets of his eyes is the trademarked of the , known and respected as the ; which, when in use, causes the veins on both sides of Teizen's face to bulge out. Despite having defected from , Teizen's choice of clothing remains the same as when he was studying under Orochimaru; they are characteristic of most Oto-nin and draw comparison to the attire of Orochimaru's most prized combatants, namely and , both of whom comprised the very same role as Teizen at separate points in the past —all three were noted to be frontrunners as Orochimaru's next vessel. This outfit consists of a loose-fitted, long-sleeved, vanilla white shirt, an azure garb that wraps itself around his waist and thighs, and a pair of dark black trousers, all of which is held together by a violet rope-like belt. Metal guards are also worn over his arms, which serve to enhance the force of each of his strikes. As his choice of footwear, Teizen sports ordinary shinobi sandals. Personality Years of obediently serving the Main Branch of the whilst living each and every day under the strict feasibility of having his life taken away from him had a negative impact on Teizen's character. Under such grueling pressure, he grew to resent the Main Branch, so much so that he ultimately orchestrated a against them, changing the fate of the Hyūga Clan for the rest of eternity. While once perceived by many as one of 's most promising talents, he has since come to loathe both his former comrades as well as the village itself, viewing its as being rash, inconsiderate, and even ignorant, due to complying willingly with the edicts of the without many a times so much as daring to question the orders. Growing up as a , Teizen took exceptional pride in his strength from an early age. As a result, he was incredibly boastful, advising Shikahime Nara mere days before they were to meet as opponents in the final rounds of the to forfeit due to his own belief that she had little to no chance of beating him. He had also claimed to have already figured out a way to counter her clan's , and later declared himself of having surpassed her mother —his own — despite himself being only a at the time.Within the Light By way of his arrogance, Teizen often derails those who express ideals and incentives that conflict with those of his own, even if the person in question is many times his superior in status, as seen when he condemns Sannoto Senju to retire as a due to his advanced age, stating that he was a "thing of the past" and referring to the legend several times as an "old man". On the contrary, he is also quite churlish in his approach of those whom are younger than him, relating Shikahime Nara to a toddler and asking whether or not it was past her bedtime when the two encountered one another late at night. He even expresses disrespect for his mentors, seen when he blatantly flaunts Senjō Nara to her face and speaks ill of , in spite of the latter having freed him from the effects of the that had haunted him for so long.Birth of Dreams Abilities During his days at the academy, Teizen was held as a , and alongside Shikahime Nara, graduated at the top of his respective class.Within the Light At only 8 years of age, , the Sixth , proclaimed that Teizen was already the strongest member of the entire .Within the Light His natural aptitude for shinobi arts rendered Teizen a person of interest to many legendary and high ranked ninja, such as Sayuri Hatake and Sannoto Senju.Within the Light Upon his defection from the Hidden Leaf, he single handedly murdered countless members of the Hyūga's Main Branch and 's simultaneously, despite both factions comprising some of the village's most elite ninja. Senjutsu Following his defection from the Hidden Leaf Village, Teizen sought out , one of the three legendary , believing him to be the only person capable of erasing the effects of the that had been branded upon him ever since his coming into the world. Orochimaru, taking interest within the due to the recent discovery of its relations to the , complied willingly. With his genius alone, he remanufactured the previous cursed seal on Teizen's forehead into one of his own, granting Teizen access to . (地の呪印, Chi no Juin): Given to him as a gift in return for his body by Orochimaru, this seal enables Teizen to make use of senjutsu. Because of the amount of time that has transpired since its initial creation, the seal is now much more powerful when compared to the one previously wielded by . Teizen describes the improvement of the seal by stating that its power now relies less on Orochimaru and more so on the wielders themselves. *'First State' (状態1, Jōtai Ichi): Upon activating the first stage of the Cursed Seal of Earth, rippled and contorted black lines spread across the entirety of Teizen's body. While active, Teizen's physical attributes are enhanced and he is able to manipulate to his liking, even being able to utilize it to replenish his own chakra reserves. **'Enhanced Speed': Having activated the first stage of the seal, Teizen's speed was shown to have increased dramatically, to the point where his movements became invisible to the naked eye, rendering those whom do not possess any of the three great dojutsu unable to track him visually. He was also able to uplift a cyclone of dirt by doing nothing more than running around in a circle, as well as evade fast moving projectiles with time to spare. **'Enhanced Strength': While in this state, Teizen was able to send Sannoto Senju, a man many times his own size and well reputed for his colossal figure, flying into the air with a single kick, despite the latter having been clad in his , as well as resist the effects of his Plummeting Heavens Technique with nothing more than brute strength. **'Enhanced Endurance': Teizen has accomplished many praiseworthy defensive feats while in the first state of his cursed seal, though the one that stands out amongst them all is when he took a direct hit from something as powerful as a , from which he recovered promptly and even continued fighting shortly thereafter. History Behind the Scenes *Teizen was created as a character to be established wholeheartedly through role-playing. As a result, much of his article was left blank upon his immediate creation; sections were later filled referencing the role-plays he appeared within. *Teizen as a character features many elements the author has played around with in times past. Namely, he is a combination of his desires to create a member of the Hyūga Clan, a martial artist, and a student of Orochimaru all in one. *Interestingly, the author had made many characters from the Hyuga Clan in the past, however, none of them stuck around for long. In a sense, Teizen can be viewed as a revamp of Kanatoko Hyūga, who much like Teizen, is a member of the Hyūga Clan capable of employing the through his own genius. Trivia *"Teizen" is Japanese for "garden" (ていぜん). References Category:Male Category:Characters